The Fine-Line between Love & Hate
by swimmingwiththefishy
Summary: AU/AH.Elena's Mother is all too eager to marry her daughters off to some rich, single man so when a wealthy law student Klaus Mikealson moves into the neighborhood for the summer and manages to woo Elena's older sister Caroline, it changes the dynamic of the whole family. It isn't even too long before Klaus's more wealthy friend Damon make his way into the lives of the Sisters
1. Universally,Seriously?

**Author's**** Note** - I was quite inspired by _"The Lizze Bennet Diaries" _created by Hank Green and Bernie Su. It is a web series based from Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, I always wanted to see how Pride and Prejudice can be modernized and "The Lizzie Bennet Diaries" answered that question. Anyway after 15 episodes, I then again wondered if this was Vampire Diaries How would it play out. So I don't usually write fictions I mostly read, so this is my first fanfic that I had the courage to publish, **so please be nice and I DON'T OWN ANYTHING NOT THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, THE LIZZE BENNET DIARIES, PRIDE AND PREJUDICE AND ESPECIALLY I DON'T OWN IAN SOMERHALDER _BUT HOW I WISH!_** **AND EVEN THE LAPTOP I USE TO WRITE ON I DON'T EVEN OWN IT!**

**Summary**- AU/AH. "It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife" Miranda Gilbert believes that there is a single guy out there ready to impregnate her daughters by the time Elena turned 24, the clock started ticking for her and to be marry off to some 'young gentleman who is studying either to be a doctor or lawyer or anything that will suit her mother'. Based on the Hank Green and Bernie Su's adaptation of Pride and Prejudice by: Jane Austen

_"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife_"

The last week of classes was one of the days I was never looking forward too for the reason that 1. Going back home, going back home means dealing with mom and dealing with my mom means that dealing with everything and everything means marrying us off to someone.

The funny deal about my mom is she believes that there is a single guy out there ready to impregnate her daughters. It would have been a solid plan but at the age of 24 you still kind of want to find yourself and I have all this grad school at my plate so relationships were never in my agenda and plus what would I be bringing in that relationship other than a mountain of student loans and a pretty much an exasperating future mother-in-law.

But mom feels like we are already a menopause old maid who has 12 cats living in a dingy one room apartment, by the time I turned 24 the clock started ticking for her. So yeah every time I come home the words she greets me always comes out with _"Did you eloped with a young gentleman who is studying either to be a doctor or lawyer or anything that will suite you?"_ With you she means her.

At first it was ok, I think? But then it just got more and more suffocating, till I started counting the days to go back to school and started to love the idea of having a mom-free-nagging life I love my mom and she is proud of the achievements her daughters has accomplished but being old fashioned she is she wants to marry us off already.

The semester has ended and here I am back in Mystic Falls for the summer and here I am once again facing my very beloved mother and my 2 sisters Caroline the oldest little miss perfect who has a hard time saying something bad to anyone and Katherine the youngest, well we are proud to say that she is too old to be in reality TV shows to have babies in high school.

That Thursday afternoon, I opened the front door and was surprised by the sight before me everything was, clean. None of Katherine's stuff scattered on the coffee table or dad's collection of miniature vintage cars, or any sign of my mom and her future husband preaches, weird.

"Hello?" I said loud enough in the hearing range of the house, when I thought no one was home comes in a "sssssshhhh" coming from the study of my dad. I put my 2 bags down and headed to dad's study and was not surprised to what I see, Katherine kneeling and leaning in a close door trying to eavesdrop a conversation between Mom and Dad. Typical Katherine

"What are you doing" I said as she just concentrated on trying to hear their conversation

Reasons why they talk in the study privately is either the following 1. Someone died 2. How to tell us someone blood related died 3. Marrying us one off or 4. Financial burden especially when there is the 2 of us studying in college.

Katherine not answering my question well I just stoop to her level, literally. The audio in the room was quite faint, well dad wants to be left in his thoughts most of the time, but then there was this a bits of their conversation, _meet, new, introduce, friend _and _marry. _Typical Mom

If I think logical enough it would have meant, run for my life mom for yet has another diabolical scheme up her sleeve.

"What are you doing?" comes in my older sister's voice; Caroline, who looks like she just got back from work

"Yeah what are you doing?" comes the door barging open with both my parents' amusement in their eyes and a secret in their smiles.

"Surprise?"I said as I stood up not sure if my coming home would live this be, for my eavesdropping.

"OH MY GOD! There's my contact lens" says Katherine as if she pick something up from the floor and put in her eyes "All better" she says standing up.

"You don't wear contacts Kath" I said earning a smile from the 3

"Yeah well, you're still perpetually single" Katherine said, trying to put mom on gear for another battle of marrying us off.

"Well it's good to see you sweetheart" My dad says as he hugged me and ignoring Katherine's statement "You didn't tell us you were coming in today"

"Yeah, well Bonnie was quite in a hurry to get out of campus"

"Well it's great to see my baby sis" Caroline said as she hugged me "Want me to make you some tea, I have Cinnamon imported from God knows where"

In the kitchen Caroline started the kettle on and fix me up with my cup, while my mom and Katherine decided to join us, Dad stayed in his study

"Maybe she has a surprise up her sleeve" My mom said as she fixed us some treats, eyeing me knowlingly, I didn't even know what to respond to her other than my annoying blank stare at her "Or not" she continued

"Well you haven't been home in months, and please do tell me it is because –" she said as she served the plate

"A fine young gentleman has eloped with you" I continued imitating my mother's voice and earning a snicker from my Caroline, I think one of the #1 problem my mom has is that I am single no WE are single and I kind of think that she thinks I'm wasting my time on grad school though she was the first person to push me into it.

"Haha very funny, but your dad and I just talked about how the land at the old estate mansion in the other side of the town was just bought and a little birdie told me that a young fine gentleman is currently residing there"

"Would this little birdie be Emily Bennett?" I already know the answer is a yes, my mom and Bonnie's mom has been friends since they met in a birthing class and since then Bonnie and I have been best friends inseparable since birth till grad school.

"Yes she is, anyway I was just talking to your dad on how nice it would be to have him be welcomed in the neighbourhood by us of course and flaunt my 3 lovely daughters" using her pretty eyes and luring us to the dark side.

"I heard from April that his name is Niklaus Mickealson and that his from New York and studying Law and he came here with his little sister" she said not short of breath with her short curly brunette hair bobbing with her she is easily recognized as my twin rather than a younger sister but I was taller than a few inches and people say my eyes were more doe like than Katherine's , but Caroline was the good-looking among the three of us blond hair, intellectually pleasing and physically arousing well she inherited most of her traits from my dad's side of the family especially her features.

"Well we still can't actually meet him because your father still haven't have the decency to have us be introduced" My mom said, well as I said mom is quite the old fashion type kind of like British old fashion mixed with southern old fashion, she is struck by her principle that the father of the house should have somehow or magically set up his daughter to the new, single, rich, future lawyer neighbour.

"We might as well meet Niklaus Mickealson at Bonnie Bennet's wedding" my mom said with all emotions put into it. _Drama queen_

"Bonnie's getting married" Caroline asked wide eyed directly at me

"And why would the new neighbour be there?" Katherine asked looking from Mom to me

"Because his the groom!" Mom is pretty much a good fit in winning an Oscar at this moment

The 3 of us just rolled their eyes and tried to ignore mom's fits on the Niklaus matters.

Well this went on for two days Friday she went for a drive by the Mickealson neighbours, 3 or 5 times according to Katherine and get this Mom also looked through his mails and she also claims it is completely normal, seriously mom? His a freaking lawyer you could have violated something.

Saturday afternoon mom announced that she will officially drop the Niklaus Mikealson matter though she still have some disappointment talks about it;

"I would never get to see any of my daughters whisked away" dapping her eyes with a handkerchief or "Caroline I would like you to have the jar on the top of the shelf, it is a fertility jar your great great grandmother gave me, I hope someday *coughs soon* you'll use it" and even "How many cats would you adopt Elena?" oh and one of Mom's greatest advice "Katherine my dear, get married before you turn 25" but finally at dinner time she had officially dropped the subject.

And she is no longer pushing our dad to have him introduce us, the 3 of us sighed our relief and thanked the higher power for yet another Miranda Gilbert problem has been dropped but apparently dad has other plans.

Dad cleared his throat and looked directly at mom across the dinner table,

"Miranda dear, I have something to confess to you"

Mom looked at him confusion written in her eyes, well so was the 3 of us

"I think it too bad that you don't want me to introduce our daughters to Niklaus anymore, I meet him at the club while he was getting his membership, he would be at Logan Fell's wedding apparently Niklaus and Logan go way back" dad said hiding the smile on his face as he tried to busy himself at the food on his plate

"Mr. Gilbert! You are going to be the death me" Mom's smile seemed to be more than a megawatt she was beaming uncontrollably looking at the 3 of us she was then back on the ride on marrying her daughter off to some stranger they never laid eyes upon on.

"And I also talked to him about our girls, there is no way of you killing me now" once again dad not caring how this news affects our mom _'Thanks Dad'_.

Dinner continued on how much mom gush about us meeting Niklaus, she already had it all planned, one of us is getting married by December and Mom would be a grandmother by next year. Niklaus just have to choose:

a.) A trophy wife

b.) Studying in grad school who is Doomed in unemployment Or

c.) A campus slut

In mom's world it would be like 1 down 2 to go.


	2. The Wedding

_Logan Fell and Sara Riley and their family invites you to witness their Nuptials_

It has been a week since dad's encounter with the mysterious Niklaus Mikealson and mom is high on cloud 9 right now she is quite busy on prepping us for Logan Fell's wedding.

"Oh honey, you need to pretty yourself up if you want a rock on that finger by December" well she is still on board in the marrying-her-daughter-off-to-some-stranger-they-never-laid-eyes-upon-on train.

Well neither one of us had seen this Niklaus Mikealson person and mom's really ok with it she doesn't care that he might be a _murderer_ or _gay_ or a _gay murderer _or a _gay murderer with 8 kids in tow__,_ but still that doesn't stop mom.

The wedding was held at the Fell estate so was the reception. Attendees were a few of the closest family friends and the founding families. Being a founding family of this town has its own perks, like this we are invited to mostly everything and public gatherings means sitting front row and enjoying everything in front row.

During the reception as usual Caroline caches the eyes of every single man in the room, Katherine trying to flirt with every single man in the room and here I am nursing my half empty gin and tonic.

"As usual Care, you are the apple of the eye of every man here" I said, raising my glass to her, and it's not even half of the night yet.

"Come on, Elena most guys wanted to dance with you but you keep. . – uhm uh what's the right word?" Caroline trying to hide that no guy in fact wants to dance with me, well I do have a reputation of shoving them off

"Stepping on their feet on purpose because you have two left feet and trying to shove them and saying something not so witty and that is #6 in why Elena Gilbert is Perpetually Single" chimes in Katherine as she sat down fanning herself from dancing with her gal pal April Young

"I do not and is there really a list?" before Katherine could answer me, here comes a guy with ruly blond hair and eyes set for Caroline _what a surprise. NOT _

"Excuse me" and he is British _how perf for Caroline_, his eyes are right away connected in Caroline's direction

"I uhm" knotting the table napkin in her hands trying to figure if this British God sent was really for her

"I'm Niklaus Mikealson and you must be Caroline Gilbert, your mother Miranda talked so much about you over the last 10 minutes and I started to be curious myself and ask where can that fascinating woman be?" Gazing at Caroline fondly and It didn't stop Caroline from blushing intensely

"And your mother didn't put justice on her description of you" I can't help but snicker at that, mom probably said that Caroline is the fairest of them all in the land where unicorns, chipmunks and magical creatures adore her and when she sings forest animals comes to help her to do the chores around the house and when Caroline smiles an angel receives its wings. _typical mom_

"Wow, Mr. Mikealson, uhmm. . I hope my mother didn't say anything embarassing" Caroline said worried that mom might have already ruined it for her

"Not a single bit" Niklaus said "And please call me Klaus" ok, cocky much?

"Ok then Klaus" and an instant Caroline seems comfortable enough with this Klaus fellow

"Would you like to dance?" as if on Que a slow dancing song started to play, _did Mr. Cocky paid the d.j for a great timing?_

Caroline was whisked away leaving me with Katherine and her flirtatious smile in every direction for every single male in the room, we were later joined by Bonnie who at least is having a great time unlike me, trying to befriend a half empty drink as a companion.

"That guy is not acknowledging me" she said out of nowhere after 20 flirtatious smile in every direction, Both Bonnie and I glance at where Katherine was looking at, a tall male with dark raven hair and piercing blue eyes but who looks bored in the festivities happening around him he is accompanied by a blond female whose nose is up to high for my liking.

"Who's the poor miserable old soul there?" I asked Bonnie looking at the guy who busied himself with his drink, bourbon I would guess

"Miserable he maybe, Poor he certainly is not"

"Where the hell did that come from?" I said, Bonnie's delivery and imitating a British accent "Is everyone on the British fever?" Bonnie just rolled her eyes at me

"Well mom said that he is Damon Salvatore and he is here with Mr. Niklaus and that this is the first in days that he went out apparently not a fan of daylight or. . . people and the blond girl is Rebekah Mikealson Klaus's younger sister"

"Why don't you ask him to dance with you Lena" Katherine said teasingly knowing me that can never happen "You seem perfect together, you both wear the same expression of not having fun, what if you danced?" it's not even half of the night and Katherine is babbling on and on

"You both look like the type of person having a hard time to make contact with people, it would be like you're a feet apart could you imagine that you dancing with him while you are on the other side of the room and he is in the other" Katherine went on and on with me why I'm still perpetually single and apparently my lack of communicating skills with men was on the list too and she says she even have a real list made one out, _sooner or later I need to see this list_ "At least when you both danced together on the other side of the room you won't step on his feet"

Out of nowhere I stood up and approach Mr. Salvasomething. Maybe my frustration with Katherine and to prove her wrong was getting the best of me but as I approach closer he was already in earshot and I can hear his conversation with the Rebekah girl. his back was turned to me

"I'm not really into this I don't know why your brother has begged me to come here?" he said and quite a velvety voice he has

"Oh lighten up, Damon, I thought you are the one who wanted to escape your dreaded aunt Carol" Rebekah speaks the same strong accent as her brother does "Why don't you dance with someone and let it be"

Before this Damon guy said something the female continued" Ahh, yes no one can stand up to your ridiculous standards"

"It's not a standard, I'm just quite specific on getting to know someone" Damon said while staring at Care and Klaus as they exited the dance floor and headed out to the gardens

"I hear that Caroline girl, has a sister" his female companion said

"Oh please, Rebekah your brother has the most tolerable person in this room" and that's when I retreated back my figure and headed to the open bar, feeling quite insulted or maybe he was talking about Katherine still a glass of wine might do me good right now.

I didn't know how long I sat there, well I wasn't moping about this Damon guy. I didn't bother looking up because I know it's my mom dragging me to the dance floor in hopes for me to catch the bouquet because this is her best chance to match off one of her single, pathetic daughters.

So here i am standing at the corner where my mom set me to stand up while the other single girls in front of me clawing their way for that bouquet. It just a bunch of flowers tied together what's so special about tha—

"Nice catch Lena!" Katherine said, I was surprised by the bundle in front of me looking from left to right wondering how in the world it landed on my hand

"uhh. . ok" I said nonchalantly, mom probably paid of Sara to have it land on me _figures_ "I'm heading back to the bar"

"Oh no you don't missy" mother said_ I wonder how much of my misery is worth to mom?_ she grabbed my arm and lead me to the middle of the dance floor "You know how traditions work around here" Oh right the whole who catches this gets to dance and to add further insult to injury he might be the one to wed you someday, _hahah NO_

"So who's the lucky bloke to dance with my two left feet?" I asked mom as she halted and urge to continue to walking in the middle

"I think I might that be lucky bloke"I blushed crimson red as I instantly recognized that velvety voice. as I turn and see who's in front of me and I'm right Mr. good-judge-of-character-in-being-tolerable, he has the garter of the bride poking out at his tux jacket, _when did that happen? __was I really in the bar for a long time I only had 1 glass_

"Damon Salvatore" he says eyeing me from head to toe, I feel completely naked by then

"Elena Gilbert" before he can utter another word the song starts playing and before i knew it he has his right hand on my waist and his left hand found my right and I settled my hand on his shoulder. This is my most hated tradition ever, i hope for the sake of the future generations they ban this

In my attempt to ease the awkwardness and to prove Katherine wrong in all her assumptions in her 'Perpetually single list' I initiated a conversation "So do you like it here in town?"

"Not especially" ahh. . . .ok what a charmer

Well I'm not giving up that easily "Do you like dancing?"

"Not that I can help it" after that I didn't bother saying anything to him, it's like his response is already program into him, he works on autopilot

So I danced like a lady swaying following his lead and finally after a few grueling minutes it was over and I entangled myself from this man and he even thanked me for the dance, I didn't know if that is meant an insult, but it sure feel like an insult_  
_

I headed to our table, where dad is looking apologetically at me as he got to witness my misery and my mom is looking dreamily where Caroline and Klaus were slow dancing song after song.

"Lena, Sweetie, who's that dancing with Niklaus the rich new neighbor whose studying to be a lawyer?" I haven't even sat down yet and she hasn't even looked at my direction, this must be what they call mother's instinct

"For the 20th time mom, it's your most perfect eldest daughter Caroline" sitting down and rolling my eyes at my mother

"THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" mom said and i could almost feel the radiation of her happy feels

"What about the day you married dad or when your 3 daughters were born?" I didn't know why I bothered asking cause I already know it's a

"Nope!" emphasizing the 'p' "it's today!" and It didn't bothered me quite bit

"I'm heading to the garden" I announced earning a nod from dad and an ignore from mom

I lasted for 5 minutes browsing my twitter page on my phone in a bench behind a 5 feet bush, before I heard that voice again

"I don't know why you bother wasting your time talking to me, you are dancing with the most tolerable girl in the room"

"Oh come on Damon, I brought you here for a good time mate and I saw you dance with Caroline's little sister" Klaus said

"Elena? Yes she is decent enough, but why would continue to I dance with her when no one else does" my jaw drop at what he said, well I wouldn't dance with him either, the nerve of that guy, what a pompous ass! I mean it's- who is he to- _calm down Lena _I wouldn't bother give him the satisfaction

Their conversation seemed faint in my ears when i decided to head back I wasn't in the partying mood anymore. So I waited for my parents to call it the night.

Elena Gilbert decent enough. The nerve of that guy

**A/N - **I was having an intellectual conversation with myself and I thought you won't get killed if you put some time to review this, so I'm asking just tiny winny review, that can brighten my day, whahaha, as i said this my first fic to publish and im a bit rought around the edges and **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING **and I'm sorry if there is any misspelled words or wrong grammar


	3. The Morning After

The Next Day

We left the Wedding reception around 11 in the evening, well we could have left earlier if Katherine didn't drink too much gin vodka and vomited for an almost 10 minutes at the front lawn of the Fell Mansion.

And now the new day comes and a pretty much hangover Katherine would be up by 4 in the afternoon and I'm happy to say mom's attention is now concentrated on her eldest most perfect daughter; Caroline. After Klaus's attention for her last night, mom had exceeded her cloud 9 high, she is now out of this world happy.

I got up did my usual routines and didn't hear any sign of mom's plan for Caroline and Klaus's upcoming wedding on December, _weird_

As I said Katherine might be still in La-la Land but Caroline was already down in the kitchen making herself her usual tea and breakfast, I_ wonder if the forest animals came to help_ _her_

"Morning Care" I pop my head in the door frame towards the kitchen _no woodlen creatures_ I entered the kitchen and sited myself in one of the bar stools

"Morning Lena" she replied and just like mom I could almost feel her happy feels she was literally beaming as she readied me a cup of coffee and a stack of pancakes, _it was obvious that she is with mom and her out of this world happy_.

"Thinking about Klausie?" I asked teasingly as she handed me both my cup and a plate of pancakes, I eyed her pancakes and it is heart-shaped I looked right back at her "Heart shapes?"

"Yeah, I thought you might like it" Caroline beamed at me "oh and I add cinnamon into it" she said as she started cleaning the kitchen counter

"I think Klausie would love to have some of this heart-shaped pancakes" I said teasingly as took my first bite, _I__ don't know if it's cinnamon I'm tasting or is it smitten-ness_

"Klausie? Seriously Lena" Caroline can't help it anymore she was still giddy from last night event, her uncontrollable smile, her heart shape pancakes and her unusual checking of her phone 5 times already since I entered the kitchen

"You exchanged numbers, didn't you?" I stated knowingly as Caroline kept checking her phone now and then

"Well, yes we did" she said trying to hide her smile behind her cup of tea "And I also helped him set up his own twitter page" wow twitter, _they must be getting serious already _

"Wow twitter" I said not believing it when I thought they just danced the night away but they had already bonded over twitter "I hoped he followed me" I said as keep on munching Caroline's heart-shaped pancakes

"Did you had an amazing time?" _cause mom sure had, fist pumping her two fist in the air as if she won the lottery when she just saw Klaus kissing the back of Caroline's hand before we left_

"Yes we had, we danced all night and I got to know him and he got to know me" Caroline said as she dreamily told me her meet with Klaus, apparently Klaus is studying Law in Columbia, got the house here in Mystic Falls for vacation purposes and he really is British, _I wonder if there are unicorns or puppies involved and even heart shape pink graffiti's_ "oh and he even introduced to me to his sister Rebekah" the snotty girl

"Was it like the stormy sea crashing down but then a sudden beacon of hope came to your life?" I said imitating Caroline's dreamy haze

"Haha, very funny, but I saw you dance with Damon last night" I rolled my eyes hoping not reminisce last night's most awkward dance ever with Mr. Good-judge-of-character "He and Klaus are close friends" _ohh goody if Caroline and this Klaus guy started dating I hope I won't see the face of that Damon guy again._

"So what does this Damon actually do" _except be a good judge of character_

"Well from what Klaus told me, Damon runs his family's Media company, they own several publishing and production companies stakeholders to different media stations" Caroline said as she started to dry the dishes "he inherited most of his fortune from his father" _trust fund baby I presume_

"I think he is too snotty for my liking" I said trying to occupy myself with my coffee and trying to change the subject

"So did you and Niklaus, talked about the number of children you are going to have?" _  
_

"Now you are sounding like mom"

"If I was mom, which I'm not, I would have shown you already the knitted baby booties she has hidden in their room" Caroline jaws drop at the statement, _well it is true mom has this knitted baby booties in their room I once came across those while looking for my journal, my mom took my journal when I was 18 to check if I was a lesbian meaning to check if I had a boyfriend_

"Where is mom anyway? Is she already out tasting cakes for the wedding?"

"Haha, very funny, but actually they are at the bank" Caroline said, something I hate discussing about "They are just fixing dad's pension for retirement" Caroline instantly added as she my slight frown at the corner of my mouth

"Where is Bonnie anyway? I feel like she almost live her sometimes" Caroline asked trying to lighten the subject

Being the good sister I was, I won't keep her hanging from the last night's events "OH MY GOD! , you wouldn't believe how much fun she had last night she even pocket dial me, like Katherine she had too much gin vodka" I then proceeded to tell her how she got on a heated argument with a drunk Meredith Fell about vampires and werewolves, she even vomited at their car while her mom was driving them home and to top it all off she thought she was a witch performing incantations to her mom when she was just blabbing her physics homework.

The following 2 days went on a blur Katherine recovering from her hang-over, Mom and Caroline almost in agreement on an arrange marriage and me with Bonnie at the Grill having our usual lemonades, _A tradition Bonnie and I picked up growing up_

"I can't believe that Caroline is almost contemplating on an arrange marriage" I said as we sited in a booth we have been coming back to for the past years,

"Over react much"

"My mother picked out a guy she wants Care to marry" I said because this is the only rationale thought I could process at the moment

"Well a friend setting you up on a blind date is kind of arrange marriage" Bonnie retorted as the waiter brought our drinks and a plate of hamburgers and fries

"In this case you replace a friend with a fanatical mother" I said as I sipped my drink "And in a blind date you can always decide on the first meeting if you want a happy ever after with the guy" maybe drinking the lemonade is making my thoughts more rational, _I should bring Care some lemonade to help her process her thoughts on this Klaus guy_

"What is wrong with Klaus? Other than your Mom likes him?" Bonnie said being more rational now as she had a sip of her lemonade

"Well his-, He –" I thought for a while thinking of something bad about him and thinking about how Klaus and Caroline spending a lot of time together he hasn't brought Caroline close to tears or a frown on her face when he drops her home, he even now plans to personally takes Caroline to work on the weekdays, _well that was __according to Katherine_ "He has a snotty sister?" not sure if my answered counted for something

"Well if you ask what I think" _which means I should listen to what Bonnie really thinks even her eyes screams 'LISTEN TO ME ELENA GILBERT'_ "I think you're having a bit of a crisis, I don't know why, but I think it's about Care approving of the guy your mother wants her to marry"

I was about to retort back but Bonnie continued on "A guy who actually turns out to be pleasant, nice and funny" I waited for Bonnie to talk some more before I could speak back

"I do—"

"And I know you already made up your mind to hate time and I know how much you hate changing your mind, but give the guy a chance, there I'm finish" Bonnie said as she sipped her lemonade some more

"Fine, I will keep an open mind about him" I muster up my fake smile, but really I'm going to try, to see a much more positive outlook "Happy?"

"Do this for Care, not for me" Ok that got me, I love my sister and I think they are actually good for each other, and when Care's Happy I'm Happy and when Mom's happy, someone is getting married. I just gave a confirmation nod to Bonnie.

"Anyway, despite how rich, handsome and how single he is, my mom—"

"Who are we talking about now?" Bonnie asked not actually sure who I was referring too

"Mr. Good-judge-of-character" I said as she popped a fry to her mouth

"Ah" Bonnie said as she suddenly smiled by a thought that came across her "So you think his handsome?" she continued with a mischievous smile for me

I thought about it for a while, trying to picture the face of Damon Salvatore, jet black hair, piercing blue eyes, subtle jaw and those lips and that small smirk he does not to often that would just make you -, _wait where did that came form? __hold your horses there Elena this is Damon Salvatore were talking about Mr. Good-judge-of-character_ so I decided to say "No"

Bonnie just nodded but her eyes and smile says something else "anyway I'm glad mom is not using the most awkward dance ever to marry me off to Damon Salvatore and which is by the way a stupid name!" I said finishing the last bit with too much passion, well that made me hungry grabbing one of the burgers and started munching off

"I think the name Damon is more likely to be a name for pretty boys" Bonnie said while popping another fry in her mouth

"You think his pretty?" I asked wide eyed with a mouthful of burgers

"well he isn't handsome by your definition" Bonnie said as she started on her own burger "and I heard your mom that she keeps insisting that his perfect for you?" There was the tone of sarcasm and seriousness of it all I didn't know what to believe, but yeah mom keeps on insisting it

"Well Damon Salvatore is still humorless, snotty and worst dance partner ever" I declared "He even spent the night in their table not bothering with the festivities"

"What about you? Didn't you spent the whole night at our table, or at the open bar or at the garden" Bonnie pointed out, _what a witch_

"It's totally different, his doing that cause he thinks his better than everyone else" I huff, me and _Damon Salvatore are completely different person and not perfect for each other_

**A/N **- Please Review, and I'm still thankful some people takes time to review my retell of the story, so I hope you find the time to review this and I'm Sorry for any spell check or wrong grammars and I also changed the title from "_Universally Acknowledge Truth"_ to_ "The Fine-Line between Love & Hate"_


	4. WPF Club

Around 5 Bonnie and I decided to head back to my house and guess what we found more like who we found, my mom and her WPF club, _what is WPF you asked? White Picket Fence Club, a club that caters to mothers wanting their daughters to be married off to someone someday but hopefully soon and to actually start out there lives, as if my life hasn't started yet, my mom is probably the president of WPF. My mother has been preparing her 3 daughters for marriage in her entire life_, _but I didn't turn out quite she expected me too; _"_My Lena is a strange one all that readin', writin' and studyin' and that mouth of hers"_

So here I am with Bonnie facing mom's WPF club (_well mom doesn't know I call her group of friends that)_ which consist of Emily Bennet, Lexi Branson, mom's younger sister Aunt Jenna and Kelly Donovan. And it seems like mom is showing the girls childhood photos of us plus their kids, _weird isn't mom suppose to be tasting entrees for the alleged wedding?_

"Ohh Look at little Bonnie and her witch costume for Halloween" Aunt Jenna gushed as she showed us all the other photos of Halloween when Bonnie and I were 7 _when I thought the worst thing in life was getting the cooties from boys but apparently surviving your mom was it,_ Bonnie and I decided to go in the kitchen cause the two of us will only hear the following 1. Klaroline _my mother is officially "shipping them" as to how she phrased it _2. The most awkward dance ever 3. Her WPF club agenda, _marriage, marriage and the new gossip in town _

"I remember that Halloween, we were a great pair of witches" Bonnie said as took a seat at one of the bar stools in the kitchen

I looked at her confuse cause I remember that 2nd grade Halloween I wasn't a witch "No, I wasn't a witch, I was a spinster" I rummage through the cupboards still hungry, _try explaining what a spinster is to your 2__nd__ grade classmate, mom_

"No you're not, As I remembered you're a witch too" Bonnie declared as she try to reminisce our 2nd grade Halloween

"Definitely a spinster" I declared stubbornly as I found a box of granola bar

"Why would your mom dress you up like a spinster?" _as if she hasn't known my mom for years_

"To traumatize her 7 year old daughter in dedicating her life into finding a husband" I said without a hair out of place "Duh" _which was a nice touch_

"No, you were a witch and a very noisy one at that"

"She made me wear an old shawl, a broom and a warty hag face as a mask" trying to let her see my point

"Yeah, a witch" Bonnie stood up "Wait here" Bonnie then disappeared back to the living room where the WPF was and less than a minute later she brings in one of the photo albums that was gone through.

"There look you're a witch" Bonnie said as she pointed a 7 year old me wearing my grandmother's shawl holding a broom and supporting a warty face

Fine I'm going to let Bonnie have this one though I was still a spinster as I recall "Fine I'm a witch" I said trying to sound defeated, _nope I was a spinster_

Bonnie was now supporting her triumph grin, she sat back at bar stool and opened the photo album furthermore, we now took time to see the grade school memories we made, _the time when I worry about if the crust from my sandwich was taken off or not and now I worry if I remembered to eat my meals when I'm in school__  
_

"I remember proposing to Matt Donovan back in grade school to shut my mother up" I said as we crossed a picture of a blond hair blue-eyed classmates of ours back in grade school

"owww, I remember that" Bonnie replied looking at me with her cutesy eyes trying to support it "that was so cute, you were so the ideal couple back then"

"The closest I ever have gotten" _according to my mother_ "I would have married that little bugger but his dodge ball games conflicted with my music class well" I added,_ I wasn't the dodge ball wife material anyway_

We then heard what a shattering glass coming from the living room, Bonnie and I then went to see what the commotion is about

_It was no surprise that mom had caused that commotion_ "Kelly dear, what a surprise it is" I think they haven't seen us by the door, aunt Kelly was beaming happily like how mom is with the whole Klaroline situation

"Matty met her while he was in Prague 6 months ago, inseparable ever since" Aunt Kelly said, she might have shared a news to Matt's love life, I think I know now why my mom seems to be all paled now and a super tight smile formed I think I now know what she's thinking now _"If Kelly's son is off the market, there's not going to be anyone left for Lena to marry"_ the tight smile on mom's face says pretty much said it all

"So when's the wedding?" Aunt Jenna ask, oh she likes torturing mom as much as I love to, _wait Matt Donovan's engage! No wonder mom's supporting a super tight smile, chill out mom I don't need a husband _Bonnie then looked at me as if she knows what I was saying in my mind_'But you are still living at home' _a telepathic thing I think we developed

Around 7 when the WPF club has gone home and dad is still in the office and my sister's _I don't where they are exactly_ and I am left with my mother, mom seems to be kind of in a haze. _She still probably thinking of Matt Donovan's engagement_

"If Kelly's son is off the market, there's not going to be anyone left for you Lena" _déjà vu much but_ _I know mom would say that sooner,_ she makes a swoshing sound walking back and forth in front me while I'm trying to watch mindless television

"Mom, life doesn't revolve around men anymore" I replied, getting irritated, I can't focus anymore on what is happening to The Simpson family

Mom arched an eyebrow at me, _I shouldn't have crossed that line, but I'm not going to back down that easily_

"I can get a PhD" I continued and a look of horror was plastered on her face_,_ she must be thinking '_oh no, no more schooling for you Lena, your brain cells are quite used enough leave some for my future grand children'_

"I can run my own company" _I feel like any second now my mom is going to have a hysterical fits_

Luckily the front door then opened and comes in Caroline, _saved by the bell,_ holding a mixed combination of flowers that is set beautifully, I looked at mom and her mood instantly switched and focus is now set on Caroline

"Did the rich neighbour studying to be lawyer sent that to you" Mom asked as she then took her swoshing sound with her and pounded Caroline questions

"Where were you?" I asked as Mom took Caroline's bouquet and hummed happily to the kitchen

"I got called in at work" Caroline said though the exhaustion in her voice was but clear her smile was still a megawatt

"On a Sunday?" as I stood up from the couch and approached her

"Yeah well my boss, is quite demanding" Caroline explained as she took of her shoes and leave them be by the coat rack "Anyway Klaus found out I got called out to work today and I hated that I bailed on him, so he sent me flowers to cheer me up" a high pitch voice of giddiness was heard from the kitchen, _this is where Katherine got her eavesdropping genes_

"Classy move" I am starting like this Klaus guy now, Care bailed on him he still sent her flowers, _ooowwww_

Caroline looked from left to right looking for any signs of mom's lurking "There was a note" Caroline said quietly hoping mom wouldn't hear

"What was in the note dear?" Mom shouted from the kitchen, _Guess I haven't describe mom's incredible hearing abilities when it comes to the love life's of her daughter_

Mom was now coming from the kitchen holding the vase where she set the flowers "Uhm, well" it is obvious Caroline doesn't want to tell mom what was written

"Obviously mom, there is a note, How would Caroline know whom to thank" I said trying to cover up for Caroline

"Well, uhhh" Caroline said fidgeting with her blouse, the phone then ring, _save by the bell again_, Caroline then signalled me to follow her to her room while mom answered the phone,_ probably Aunt Jenna on the Matt Donovan engagement this gives time for mom to mop about it and me being an old maid till death_

"Well Klaus and his sister are inviting us at their house" she said as she closed the door, _ this a safe zone mom can't infiltrate in her_

"Us? Maybe he misspelt it wrong maybe it was just you" trying to clarify this because well just because

"No, they want to see us" Caroline said

"Who's us?"

"You and me" she said accompanied by a nervous laugh

"Why?" I sited myself at the edge of her bed

"Because, uhm- they want to see us?" as she now started to pace back and forth, _i'm not buying this, there is more to it, her pacing back and forth is making me nervous as much as she is_

"Is this some weird sister thing?" _cause I'm not totally into that scenario_

"NO! They just want to see us"

"Is Damon going to be there?" I said, _I can't help but frown when I say his name, it will just remind me how much a 'decent' person I am_

"I don't know" Well Caroline isn't a great liar, when Care lies she looks everywhere except the person in this case me

"Care" I said trying to let her know my suspicion on this

"Fine, yes he'll be there" Caroline said as she stopped pacing and is now looking at me

"Then I'm not goin-" I haven't finished but Caroline is now objecting saying I need to go, that this is important for her and blah blah blah, _ I didn't bother listening to the other reasons why she insist I should go, all that matter is well—I don't want to see Mr. Good-judge-of-character and his judgy eyes and Rebekah with her nose up in the air_

"No, I don't get being a third wheel would be appealing less if Damon isn't there"

"They have been friends for years, he can't be that bad" Caroline is now defending Mr. Good-judge-of-character "What about this, why don't you come with me, and prove me wrong with your Damon issues"

"I don't have Damon issues and why would you even want me come, it's not like you need a chaperone or anything" and there it is Caroline is not looking at me again and biting her lip,_ so there is more to it_

"You do need a chaperone?" I stood up and approach Caroline slowly "Is Katherine coming?" Caroline still hasn't look at me a small nod appeared that, yes Katherine is coming too, _then what is much worse than Katherine being there_

"and MOM!" _no wonder Care needs a chaperone _"seriously Care?"

"Sorry, Lena"

"Oh fu—"

**A/N - Thank you for all of you wonderful who had reviewed the earlier chapters :) please Keep it coming haha and I would like to point out some mistakes I have made in the earlier chapters about the characters**

***Emily Bennet** isn't really Bonnie's mom I forgot the name of Bonnie's Mom so I typed Emily's instead when chapter 1 was published that's when I realized I can google it, so now I can't take it back, so I'm sticking with Emily's name instead

***Aunt Carol** in chapter 2 Rebekah mentioned dreaded Aunt Carol to Damon, I was contemplating on who should represent Lady Catherine De Bourgh, at first I thought of Carol Lockwood, but as I flashed more characters I found a much more suitable (I think) character to represent it. So Aunt Carol is just an Aunt not Lady Catherine in representation

***Matt Donovan** so in the original Pride and Prejudice a scene like this didn't happen, this chapter was made to introduce another Character, so Matt Donovan is going to represent Mr. Collins, well just wait and see how this character turns out and the representation of Pride and Prejudice time line

and another thing when I read the review about Stefanie being the little sister (which was genius) I was considering it that Stefanie as Damon's little sister but unfortunately I have other plans for Stefan (bwahahaha)

_anyway I would be starting Chapter 5 next week, I have my community immersion for two days and I have to submit the chapter 2 of my research paper due Friday, so my time now is mostly devoted to school_

**Sorry for the misspelled words and grammars and I don't own anything**


End file.
